


Mystic Code

by wretchedhag



Series: FGO/Kinktober [4]
Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Clothed Sex, Clothing Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26972857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wretchedhag/pseuds/wretchedhag
Summary: Ritsuka tries out one of her Mystic Codes and Izou finds it particularly distracting.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Okada Izou | Assassin
Series: FGO/Kinktober [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956010
Kudos: 17





	Mystic Code

**Author's Note:**

> for the day 20 prompt, "stockings". isn't the female atlas academy mystic code way too kinky?

“Izou, are you ready for the Rayshift?” Ritsuka asks, as cheerful and motivated as always.

“Yeah, I’m good to go, Maste—” Izou cuts off as he turns to face Ritsuka and sees what she’s wearing. He stares, astonished, which makes Ritsuka tilt her head to the side, her eyebrows furrowing slightly. 

“Is something wrong?”

“No, it’s… What’s with that getup?”

“Oh, my Mystic Code? Da Vinci made it a while back, but I never got around to using it. So, I thought I’d try it out on today’s mission. You know, it actually…” 

Ritsuka’s explanation of the Mystic Code’s skills goes in one ear and out the other; Izou’s focus is solely on the way the outfit clings to every curve of Ritsuka’s body. Was Da Vinci particularly pent-up when she made this thing? The skirt stretches tightly across Ritsuka’s hips, bunching at the front, and is barely long enough to hide her crotch. Her fitted vest emphasizes the bulge of her bust and her small waist. With the glasses, it’s seriously some kind of slutty academic look.

What really draws Izou’s eye, though, is the stockings. Their deep purple color coupled the green and gold stripes up the sides make her legs look long and graceful. The bare skin between the top of her stockings and the hem of her skirt is tantalizing, and the slits in her skirt only add to the sex appeal. There’s a little bit of spillover where the elastic of the stockings fits so tightly around her thighs and it makes Izou want to put his mouth there. 

If Izou had his way, he’d be bending Ritsuka over a table right now. As it is, they have this Rayshift to complete so he has to push that urge to the side. But that’s not to say he doesn’t sneak glances at Ritsuka or make up excuses to walk behind her just to check out her legs and ass throughout the mission.

When they return to Chaldea and are back in Ritsuka’s room, she immediately flops onto her bed with her legs spread apart, not caring for decency. Ritsuka sighs heavily and rolls her shoulders and neck.

“Ahh, I can’t wait to take this off. So restricting…” She sighs and kicks her boots off.

Ritsuka reaches for the top button of her vest but Izou steps between her legs, filling her space, and leans in close. 

“Hold up, Master. You’ve been running around in front of me in this lewd outfit all day,” Izou traces his finger slowly up the side of her bare thigh. “Don’t you think you should take some responsibility for that?”

Izou goes to his knees and presses his lips to the inside of her thigh. He sucks on the spillover fat above the top of her stocking and Ritsuka lightly gasps. Izou moves his attention up her thigh, leaving hickeys in his wake, and Ritsuka wraps her legs around the back of his neck and pulls him close to encourage him to continue. 

Once her inner thighs are thoroughly marked, Izou gets to his feet and pushes Ritsuka back onto the bed. Her beret is knocked off her head but neither of them care with how they’re focused on each other. Izou takes hold of Ritsuka’s tie and tugs it forward, pulling it out of her vest.

“How ‘bout I tie your hands up?” Izou asks.

Ritsuka smiles, “Go for it.” 

Izou undoes her tie and Ritsuka holds her wrists out for him. He folds the thick tie in half then wraps it around her wrists and makes a secure knot. Ritsuka tests the strength of her bonds and, seeing it won’t come undone, seems satisfied with Izou’s work.

“Not too tight?”

“Perfect.”

Izou leans down and they meet in a kiss. Ritsuka’s fingers twist in izou’s kosode, or as much as they can with her hands bound. They grind against each other as they kiss, Izou slowly coming to hardness. 

They pull away, panting, and by now Ritsuka’s glasses are fogged and askew on her face. Izou turns his attention lower and pushes the hem of her skirt up to her hips. Izou smirks as he sees the underwear Ritsuka has on under her skirt.

“Now, what’s this?” Izou asks, a smarmy edge to his voice, as he hooks his finger underneath the string of her thong.

Ritsuka turns her face to her shoulder and mumbles, “I didn’t want panty lines…” 

Izou chuckles at her answer. It’s such a mundane and unimportant thing for her to be concerned about. But it reminds Izou how, before she came to Chaldea, Ritsuka was just a regular woman so unlike Masters born into Magehood; he likes that plain, ordinary aspect about her.

Izou pulls down her thong and catches sight of how wet Ritsuka is, the lips of her pussy flushed and aroused. Seeing Ritsuka like this, waiting on her back with her clothing disheveled and her hands bound turns Izou on even more and he hurries to pull himself out of his clothing. Izou climbs onto the bed and maneuvers Ritsuka so that her legs are on his shoulders then pushes into her. 

They move together, meeting each other’s thrusts and movements, knowing well by now what the other likes. Ritsuka raises her arms as her head falls back in pleasure, her fingers twisting and tangling into the bedsheets. Izou’s hands support her legs, pulling her forward when needed, and his cheek presses into her thigh. 

They work up to a peak, and Izou knows by the way that Ritsuka is clenching down on him that she’s close. He takes one hand and plays with her clit, drawing a deep moan from her chest, but his other hand presses hard onto her thigh to keep her leg in place; Izou turns his head and licks at the hickeys he had left there earlier before biting into the soft, sensitive skin above her stocking.

It all sends Ritsuka over the edge, and she cries out and shakes against Izou. He comes soon after her, the sensation of exchanging their Magical Energies intensifying his orgasm. They hold each other through their aftershocks until they’ve both come down. 

Izou presses a light kiss to the place he bit before gently helping Ritsuka change positions to sit up against the pillows. He unties her wrists, and she flexes her fingers, then her wrists, and stretches out. She presses her heel against Izou’s shoulder, a coquettish smile playing on her lips. 

“If I had known you’d like this outfit so much I would’ve tried it out sooner. But I think I’ll be wearing it more often from now on.”


End file.
